Guarra Note
by Asuka Yagami
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si la DeathNote cayera en manos de una mexicana de 17 años? Clasificado T para adolescentes, leguaje explícito
1. Miren lo que me encontré

_**GUARRA NOTE**_

Esta es la historia de una niña común y corriente… Em, mexicana, que llevaba una vida monótonamente aburrida, hasta que, como enviada por los dioses, cayó del cielo una libreta de forraje negro, y en su portada escrita una frase:

-¿Death Note? A chinga. Si vale la pena mi 7 en Inglés, esto dice "Cuaderno de la Muerte".

La joven empieza a leer el contenido. Vienen unos nombres, nadie a quien ella conozca. Pero en la pasta, viene escrito un manual.

-A ver… Todo aquel que escriba su nombre en esta libreta, morirá. Nah, puras mamadas.-Y sin decir más, tiró la libreta a la basura. Pero la curiosidad ganó y decidió llevarla a su casa. Empezó a pensar en quién podría morir. Y se le ocurrieron varias posibilidades. Podría ser Britney Spears, Miley Cyrus, los de HSM, Davis Copperfield y cientos de personas que nadie extrañaría. Pero luego, un solo nombre surcó su mente:

-¡Claro! Farrah Fawcett. Nadie la va a extrañar.-dicho esto, escribe el dichoso nombre. Pero no faltaban los chismosos, y llegó su hermanito, que por bromear escribió Michael Jackson, creyendo que era la lista de gente que le caía mal a la chava… Que total era cierto, pero era experimental… Total ya saben ahora porqué se murieron.

Pasó esa tarde, y la libreta dio resultado. ¡Farrah y Michael murieron! La niña se asustó y pensó "_No mames, me estoy cagando del miedo"_. Fue a su casa y decidió librarse de esa libreta infernal, hasta que pensó: _"¿Y si me la quedo…? 'Tas pendeja, de mensa me la ando quedando… Pero, ¿Y si la uso para librar del mal al mundo? Nah, mejor mato a los que me caen de la chingada. Muajajaja"_.

Así pasaron dos semanas, hasta que la niña tuvo una aparición demoniaca…

CONTINUARÁ…


	2. Conoce al Shinigami

_**CAPÍTULO 2**_

_**CONOCE A TU SHINIGAMI**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ (Por poco lo vuelvo a olvidar) DeathNote no me pertenece, blablabla legal… Subsubsub equis… Tadada soy fan… Blablabla le pertenece a Tsugumi Oba (Hasta que me acuerdo de su nombre… Ya, saben que no es mío, porque si lo fuera, ustedes estarían disfrutando de una tercera temporada.

ºººººººº

Bueno, después de dos semanas, en una noche lluviosa y donde se le había ido la luz, nuestra amiga a la luz de una vela estaba escribiendo unos nombres en la poderosa Death Note, cuando se le apareció una figura maquiavélica.

-Así que tú eres la que encontró la libreta.-dijo el extraño ser al observar a la niña. Esta, al ver el individuo que le habló, soltó santo grito al cielo y se cayó de la silla donde estaba sentada.

-¿Quién chingaos eres tú?-preguntó la chica al ver al tipo, y después de haber recobrado la calma.

-Soy Ryuk, y soy el shinigami dueño de esa libreta.

-¿Shinigami? ¿Un dios de la muerte?... … … … … … … No, ya me cargó el payaso. Entonces, supondré que ahora me matarás para recuperar la libreta. NO ME MATES, SOY MUY CHIDA COMO PARA MORIR.

-No temas, no te mataré.

-NO, PORFAS… ¿Eh?

-No te mataré.

-¿Por qué o que, de que me estoy perdiendo o que?

-Así que no sabes del Pacto que tenemos los Shinigamis con el Mundo de los Humanos.

-Pues… Nones.

-Si una Death Note cae en el Mundo Humano, esa libreta ahora ya no me pertenece. Tú eres la nueva propietaria de ella. Y yo tengo que permanecer aquí hasta que se llene la libreta o mueras.

-Ah………………………… Vieras que no entendí ni "J" de lo que dijiste, pero… Creo que eso significa que no te irás, ¿Verdad?

-Exacto.

-Ah……… Pues ya que.

Así, ya se estaba resignando la chica… Que ni nombre le he puesto, pero sí lo tiene, cuando su mamá entra al cuarto.

-Nayhelli, ¿Ya hiciste la tarea?-dijo la mamá que aparentemente no sabe tocar la puerta.

-Eh, sí.-dijo Nayhelli mientras apagaba la luz con tal de que su mamá no viera a Ryuk.

-Ah, más te vale. No me vayas a reprobar otra materia.

-Con eso de que eres la maestra.

-Ya, y no estudies con la luz apagada, te vas a quedar ciega.

-Oye, ¿Cómo es que mi mamá no te vio?

-Oh, eso es fácil de explicar. A menos de que ella toque la Death Note, no me puede ver. Así que ten mucho cuidado de dónde la guardas, porque si no, sabrán que puedes matar a las personas.

-Ah, genial. Así que tengo que pensar… ¡¡¡SE ME OLVIDÓ QUE TENGO UN EXÁMEN!!!

**Al día siguiente…**

-_No estudié X(_

-Bueno chicos, es momento de empezar el exámen. Miren, es de pregunta abierta. O sea, no hay opciones de dónde hacerle De Tin Marín De Do Pingüe.

-_Si mato al maestro, ¿Ya no tendré exámen?_

-Tal vez, pero más te vale no hacerlo, sospecharían de ti.

-_Sí, tal vez… ¡Hey! ¿Puedes saber lo que pienso?_

-Digamos que sí.

-

-Bueno, no me meteré más.

_**¿Cómo le irá a Nayhelli en el exámen? ¿Aprobará o reprobará? ¿Matará al maestro? ¡No se pierdan la continuación!**_

_**ºººººº**_

Bueno, este es el capítulo dos. Agradezco a los siete que me han dejado review. Se nota que la idea mueve las masas. Muchas gracias, ojalá se unan más lectores a la causa, porque no tengo una pierna y el escribir estos fics me ayuda al autoestima (Es mentira lo de la pierna)


End file.
